1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a is directed to a compensator of an exhaust gas aftertreatment system having a flow inlet-side connection flange for connecting a flow inlet-side assembly, a flow outlet-side connection flange for connecting a flow outlet-side assembly, a connection pipe which extends between the two connection flanges and which has a bellows-shaped pipe portion, and an exhaust gas aftertreatment assembly extending inside the connection pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compensator of an exhaust gas aftertreatment system having two flanges, namely a flange on the flow inlet side and a flange on the flow outlet side, is known from DE 10 2008 010 071 A1. A flow inlet-side assembly can be connected to the flow inlet-side flange and a flow outlet-side assembly can be connected to the flow outlet-side flange. A connection pipe with a bellows-shaped pipe portion, particularly a bellows-shaped corrugated pipe portion, extends between these two flanges. It is further known from DE 10 2008 010 071 A1 that an exhaust gas aftertreatment assembly, namely a catalytic converter, is integrated in the compensator of an exhaust gas aftertreatment system such that the catalytic converter extends inside the connection pipe of the compensator. The exhaust gas aftertreatment assembly, namely the catalytic converter, can be detached and removed from the compensator. There is a demand for an exhaust gas aftertreatment system with greater flexibility compared to the compensator known in the prior art.